


Pociones

by LyraNude (LyraWorms)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Drarry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWorms/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: Draco lleva trabajando en su laboratorio solo y tranquilo muchos años, hasta que contrata a un pocionista y toda su vida se pone patas arriba.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Pociones

**Author's Note:**

> No me gustan los títulos, ¿vale? por eso siempre pongo solo una palabra relacionada muy evidentemente con el fic. Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, será tomada en consideración :D
> 
> Gracias a mi buen amigo, mejor fundashi, Noah DLaw por betearme el fic y dejarme comentarios de fanboy en los márgenes. Eternamente agradecida.

Con mucho cuidado y sin perder de vista el reloj de la pared, Draco cuenta mentalmente hasta diez, sus años de práctica le hacen ser muy preciso, pero por nada del mundo va a dejar algo tan importante solo en manos de su experiencia. Siempre ha sido un perfeccionista y un paranoico, incluso cuando solo es para contar las veces que mueve su cucharón en las pociones. Justo cuando más concentrado está, alguien llama a la puerta y se descuenta. El gruñido debería haber advertido a la persona tras ella que no está de humor, pero Pansy es una amante del riesgo y entra dentro de su laboratorio incluso cuando sabe que está de los nervios.

Sin hacer caso de su mirada de advertencia, la chica se sienta sobre una de las mesas más vacías y le observa trabajar. Sabe que eso no hará sino empeorar la situación, pero aun asi, lo hace. De verdad que su amiga no le teme a nada.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunta por fin viendo que la chica no está muy dispuesta a hablar.

—Solo venía a ver cómo te iba.

Draco gira la cabeza y la mira de reojo mientras aprieta los labios.

—No es el mejor momento para venir a comprobar nada —finalmente responde, guardándose toda la ironía y el sarcasmo dentro.

—Lo que no entiendo, y que conste que no soy la única que lo piensa, es porque no echas mano de alguno de los chicos que tienes arriba.

Pansy se refiere a los pocionistas que trabajan bajo sus órdenes en el laboratorio principal mientras él está encerrado en el suyo personal sin dejar que nadie se le acerque. Cuando el trabajo que tiene entre manos es tan importante, no quiere que se cometan errores, y ya se sabe: “si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo”. No puede perder este contrato. Si es capaz de hacer esta poción antes que otro pocionista -y sabe que puede- y consigue esta patente, no solo va a ganar mucho oro, si no que además va a ganar todo el prestigio que debería tener ya, pero que no ha conseguido debido al tatuaje de su brazo. Si tiene que estar dos semanas sin dormir, las va a estar. Si lo consigue, tendrá tiempo para dormir muy bien después.

—Draco, tienes pocionistas muy buenos. Theo me ha dicho que el chico nuevo es impresionante, que está casi a tu nivel.

—No me puedo permitir ningún error —añade mientras vierte un vial sobre su caldero.

—Vamos, estoy segura de que si tú le das las órdenes, sabrá hacerlo bien. Subestimas a todo el mundo.

Draco vuelve a girarse de nuevo aún más indignado. Lo peor es que sabe que Pansy tiene razón, él aún no ha trabajado con la nueva incorporación de Felicis Pociones, pero Theo sí y dice que es muy bueno. Igual debería darle una oportunidad. Le aliviaría mucho el trabajo, siendo honestos.

Echa el paño con el que se ha estado secando los dedos sobre la mesa con fuerza y se seca el sudor con el antebrazo antes de sentarse frente a Pansy.

—Tengo tiempo para un café, nada más.

Ella salta de la mesa con una sonrisa y sale de la habitación antes de que su amigo cambie de idea.

Lleva solo cinco días en este estado frenético y siente que va a colapsar en cualquier momento. Ya no tiene veinte años. Las pocas horas de sueño le afectan. No solo a su estado de ánimo, si no a su forma de trabajar también. Está cometiendo más fallos de los que le gustaría.

Antes de que Pansy llegue con el café, termina subiendo al laboratorio general donde están trabajando los demás. Se pasea por allí a sabiendas de que su presencia allí, no hace más que poner nerviosos a todos los pocionistas, excepto (de nuevo) a Theo, quien está acostumbrado a lidiar con Draco y según palabras suyas “se la suda” el hecho de que su amigo se pasee haciendo de jefe.

Cuando llega al banco donde está trabajando el chico nuevo, se detiene y camina más despacio. Tiene que admitir que tiene buena técnica, y no parece muy intimidado por su presencia, lo que a priori es una buena señal. Es preciso e intuitivo. Le gusta. No le daría trabajo muy comprometedor, pero puede servirle para hacer cosas básicas en su proyecto.

Así que cuando Pansy vuelve con los cafés, aunque se lo encuentra igual que cuando se fue, lo nota más sereno.

—Solo, como te gusta —le dice con una medio sonrisa mientras se lo da.

—Tenías razón —añade mientras le da un sorbo—. ¡Merlín, está ardiendo! —dice refiriéndose al café.

—Me encanta cuando me das la razón. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Mañana lo bajaré aquí a que me eche una mano, pero no cantes victoria tan rápido, solo quiero que haga cosas fáciles para que no pueda meter la pata.

Ambos chocan sus bebidas en un brindis silencioso y Draco se pregunta si se arrepentirá de la decisión que acaba de tomar. No es que sea un tremendista, pero le gusta arriesgarse un cero por ciento cuando el trabajo es tan importante.

Si Pansy antes se acercaba a verle al laboratorio, igual una vez cada dos semanas, ahora está allí casi permanentemente. O esa es la sensación que él tiene.

Y sabe muy bien por lo que es. El chico nuevo, David Waller, es muy atractivo. Debe rondar los veinticinco, algo joven para su gusto, los prefiere mayores, pero Pansy no opina lo mismo.

—Waller, mezcla dos viales al 2% en el caldero de la izquierda.

—Puedes llamarme Dave —le pide por quinta vez.

—Llámale Dave —se divierte Pansy—, y tú puedes llamarle Draco.

La mirada del rubio le dice que no puede. Pero se abstiene de reírse. Tiene que admitir que no le desagrada tener un par de manos extras, expertas además, dentro de su laboratorio. Eso sin contar con que el chico parece haberse sentido halagado al ser elegido y está trabajando incluso mejor que antes.

Una semana después, tiene que admitir que es una de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado últimamente. Está más relajado y las cosas por fin empiezan a salir a su gusto. Ha tenido que corregirlo un par de veces, pero nada que no esperase ni supiese que podía pasar, así que por ahora todo va rodado. Si siguen así, puede que tengan la patente dentro de poco. Casi puede saborearla.

Dave se ha ofrecido a trabajar horas extras cuando lo necesite e incluso a estar toda la noche cuando sea preciso. Si al final lo consiguen, le dará un buen bonus. Casi puede tocar la fórmula con la punta de los dedos. Está tan cerca. Solo hay un par de ingredientes que se le resisten, los ha sustituido por otros un par de veces, los ha combinado, pero no termina de dar con la combinación perfecta.

Una noche en la que casi creía tenerla, termina arrojando un vial contra la pared donde está la papelera. Dave da un pequeño salto no acostumbrado a que su jefe pierda los nervios. Pansy, que aunque es la una de la mañana, se encuentra allí (pues Theo también está haciendo horas extras) trabajando en su propio ordenador portátil, le mira sin terminar de creérselo tampoco.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —le pregunta acercándose despacio.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que me falta, pero es un maldito ingrediente que no tengo y que no tengo la maldita idea de como conseguir.

—¿El qué? Puedo decirle a Theo que vaya al callejón Knocturn.

—No es polvo de zarpa de grifo, Pans, es algo más complicado que eso —viendo a su amiga insistir con la mirada, decide explicárselo—. Es Horquilla de Sierpe. No hay forma de encontrarla ni siquiera en el callejón Knocturn. Hace años la restringieron para uso médico. Y pedirla sería un calvario de papeleo que me llevará semanas —Draco lanza un gruñido de frustración—, otro retraso. No me lo puedo creer…

—Perdona —les interrumpe Dave—, no es que te esté cuestionando, pero ¿estás seguro que es ese ingrediente el que necesitas?

Draco lo mira sorprendido, casi se había olvidado que estaba allí, tan acostumbrado ya a la presencia del otro pocionista.

—No es cien por cien seguro, pero es lo más seguro que he estado hasta ahora que de cualquier otro ingrediente.

—Verás —añade haciendo a Draco fruncir el ceño—, la cosa es que… —parece algo dubitativo y el ex slytherin tiene ganas de meterle prisa—, estoy casi seguro de que tengo ese ingrediente en mi laboratorio privado.

Los ojos grises se abren con sorpresa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo utilicé durante mi tesis, además de otros ingredientes de la misma familia, con los que podríamos probar en caso de que no funcionase con la Horquilla de Sierpe.

—¿Podría echarles un vistazo? —pregunta Draco acercándose a él con interés por primera vez desde que está allí.

—Vale, dime cuando tienes tiempo y nos acercamos.

—¿Ahora? —inquiere intentando no sonar muy ansioso.

—¿Ahora? —repite—, es que es un poco tarde y no quiero molestar a…

—Creía que era tu laboratorio —interrumpe pensando que le está mintiendo.

—Sí, bueno, es mío, pero no está en mi casa, sino en la de mi pareja —Draco lo cuestiona con la mirada—, puedo llamar y ver si podemos ir ahora aunque no garantizo…

Dave sale un segundo del laboratorio con lo que Draco reconoce como un teléfono muggle y vuelve a los pocos minutos.

—Vale, se ha despertado, así que bueno, qué más da. Podemos ir.

A Draco le extraña que la novia de Dave necesite un fidelio, por eso cuando le da el papel con la dirección para poder encontrar el lugar le mira como si de repente tuviese siete cabezas.

—Es un poco recelosa de su intimidad, ¿no? —le pregunta y este se ríe un poco nervioso.

—Es complicado —le dice.

Ambos se aparecen a las afueras de una pequeña villa cerca de Southend on Sea. La casa parece muy acogedora desde fuera, aunque quizás sea que fuera hace un frío de mil demonios.

Draco se queda tras Dave mientras este llama a la puerta y dice un escueto: “Soy yo”

Lo reconoce enseguida. Y no sabe que le sorprende más: que la novia de Dave no sea una novia, o que se Harry Potter y que le acabe de dar un beso a Dave delante de su cara de asombro.

La expresión tierna de Potter al ver a Dave, cambia a una de horror al verle a él.

—¿Este es tu jefe? —pregunta con una expresión que podría calificarse de asco.

Dave parece ruborizado de repente y le da un codazo a Potter para que se comporte.

—No te preocupes, Waller, tu novio y yo somos viejos conocidos.

—Y eso es un gran eufemismo, Malfoy.

Si no fuese porque necesita esos ingredientes como necesita el aire para respirar, habría mandado a Potter y a Waller a la mierda y habría salido de allí sin mirar atrás.

—Harry, por favor —susurra—, ¿podemos bajar al laboratorio y trabajar? No va a ser mucho rato, te lo juro.

Los ojos verdes del ex gryffindor viajan de uno a otro y al final termina encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ese laboratorio y todo lo que hay, es tuyo. Así que no tienes que pedirme permiso.

Otro beso. Aunque ahora Potter ha parecido algo más incómodo.

A Draco solo le hace falta un pequeño vistazo para darse cuenta de que Waller tiene un montón de cosas que solo un pocionista muy avanzado poseería.

—Está muy bien equipado. ¿De qué fue tu tesis? —le pregunta Draco sin dejar de mirar frascos y estanterías.

—Sobre alternativas no adictivas para las pociones de dolor.

—Interesante.

Cuando se vuelve, observa como Potter y Waller cuchichean algo muy juntos. _¿Van a estar así todo el rato? Parecen dos adolescentes_. Pensó mientras esperaba a que terminaran de hablar entre ellos.

—¿Quieres que os baje algo de beber? ¿un té? ¿o algo más fuerte si vais a pasar la noche aquí?

Dave le pregunta y él simplemente asiente a cualquier cosa. Así que un rato después Potter les trae una bandeja con dos cafés, leche, azúcar y unas cosas para picar. Además, les anuncia que se va a volver a dormir. Gracias a Merlín, esta vez, sin beso.

En su laboratorio no solo tenía Horquilla de Sierpe, además otros ingredientes que cree pueden servirle si al final no resulta ser lo que necesitaba. Mientras Waller comprueba compatibilidades, él mezcla vasrias sustancias que creen que pueden darle resultado. Después de unas horas, al fin una de ellas parece que funciona.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando nota un tirón en la parte alta de la espalda, se estira todo lo que puede y observa que, a su lado, Waller está dormido sobre la mesa. Cuando le da por comprobar la hora se da cuenta de que ya es de día. Las siete y media. Debería irse y dormir un poco. Se levanta a estirar las piernas y se pasea por el laboratorio. Aprovechando que el chico duerme, abre unas cuantas estanterías para observar qué más guarda el pocionista.

Un carraspeo le hace dar un pequeño brinco.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

Draco cierra el mueble con rapidez.

—Buenos días —responde aun sabiendo que el saludo no ha sido por cortesía, si no para llamarle la atención por andar hurgando.

Potter se acerca al chico y lo zarandea un poco.

—Dave —le susurra con suavidad—, despierta, sube a dormir a la cama, te vas a hacer daño en la espalda.

Draco le observa desperezarse y acurrucarse contra Potter. La escena se le hace demasiado íntima y se siente que está invadiendo la privacidad de ambos magos. Potter le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso en el pelo. Pero este solo emite unos pocos ruidos antes de levantarse como un autómata y salir de allí.

Una vez están solos, Draco se atreve a preguntarle.

—Oye, Potter, este laboratorio está muy bien equipado ¿algo de lo que hay aquí es tuyo?

Este se ríe.

—Fuimos juntos a clase en Hogwarts, ya sabes cuales son mis habilidades con las pociones. Y después de tantos años, ni siquiera sabría hacer una poción para el resfriado.

Draco sostiene un bote de cristal en su mano y se lo muestra

—¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto?

Harry se encoge de hombros y su gesto parece algo molesto. No pretende dejarlo en ridículo ni nada de eso, pero parece que es lo que él asume.

Después de decidir que es demasiado incómodo estar allí con Potter, ahora que Dave se ha ido a dormir, se despide y se va, diciéndole a Potter que informe a Waller que no se preocupe en ir a trabajar hasta el día siguiente.

Él por supuesto, se va directo al laboratorio. Esta vez no tiene nada que ver con las pociones, aunque se encarga de catalogar y etiquetar todo el trabajo de la noche anterior en su lugar.

Una vez ha terminado con toda la parte práctica, se decide a subir a las oficinas donde el personal que nada tiene que ver con pociones, se dedica a todo el papeleo que él encuentra aburrido. Allí se informa de que el contrato de David Waller es de prueba por tres meses y que estos están casi por terminar. Esperando no tener que arrepentirse o que esa decisión le traiga consecuencias, decide dar por terminado su tiempo en Felicis Pociones.


End file.
